MHA: Viral Toxin
by Toroka25
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, having fallen as low as he can go at the Age of Ten, has a chance meeting with the egg of a Klyntar Symbiote. Naming him after one of the most famous Heroes/Antiheroes in history, alongside its cousin. Together they will become the world's Greatest Heroes! Izuku Midoriya, Mina Ashido IzuMina, Symbiote!OC, Mikumo Akatani, MikuTsuyu
1. A Toxic Encounter

Authors Note: Helloooooooo Everyone! This is my first time posting a fanfic up here and I've been dying to actually try to do so. Anyway the other day I was reading No Hero Academia (Raizen1125), Acidic Affection (12AngryMen), and, my personal favorite, Awkward Energy (QuirkQuartz), and I thought that maybe I should give this a try! I mean I honestly like all these fanfictions, but I'm just a casual writer, who does this stuff for fun. But i honestly want to know where I stand in all of this, and so I need your guy's thoughts and comments on this, any criticism would do. I also run into points where I run into problems, like one with Mikumo's Pairing (Author's Note at bottom for details), but i digress. Anyway I will be needing your help to keep this story, and any others i come up with going, especially when it comes to big decisions, the more opinions the better! Aaagh! I've rambled on for long enough, god's sake I'm becoming like Izuku, so anyway, Here is Viral Toxin Chapter 1: Toxic Encounter! (BTW, I'm going to try and make each chapter title a pun, give me your thoughts on it^^)

Chapter 1: Toxic Encounter

Izuku walks home from school as he looks down, having been bullied once again by his bully/friend, Katsuki Bakugou, and he is covered in burns and bruises, the young boy trying to hold back his tears as he makes his way home. That is when he notices something in the sky, something shining in the distance, and it rapidly grows brighter. Much to Izuku's horror, he realizes its a meteorite and begins retreating to find cover, then covers his ears, bracing for the impact. It eventually comes, and causes a rather large crater on the road it is on. Fortunately, Izuku was able to hide behind a bridge and was saved from most of the impact, and his covering his ears prevented any lasting damage, only giving him a slight ringing in his ears. "What was that?" Izuku asks, looking to find the crater, and something is in it. What the young boy finds is shocking, a large meteorite, and the outer layer is rather soft, surprisingly, revealing an egg underneath it. The green haired boy's first instinct is to drop it and leave it for the heroes to find, but another part of him feels that if a villain finds it, this could only mean trouble. So against the young boy's better judgement, he stores the egg in his backpack, using his uniform's blazer to provide cushioning to protect the helpless creature inside.

Unbeknownst to the kind hearted boy, the young creature inside is conscious and can hear him, and even see him past its egg, noticing the great care he is putting in to protect it. "You'll be fine!" Izuku says, "Now let's get you to my place!" Izuku continues on his way, as if nothing had happened, only for the heroes to appear just minutes later to understand the damage, whilst scientists gather the pieces of space rock, which have hardened by now. Once home, Izuku's mother holds him close, crying as she had been worried after the news report had explained what had happened. "I'm fine mom, really, I managed to notice the Meteor coming my way and took cover before the impact!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Inko says, shedding tears as she lets go of her son. "You must be exhausted after that event, so please, go upstairs and relax, I'll make some Katsudon for dinner!"

"Alright!" Izuku says, smiling as he goes to his room, being careful of the egg he is hiding in his backpack. He quickly changes out of his uniform and into his casual clothes as he takes out the egg and begins to wrap it up in his blanket, smiling as he looks at it. "There you go, little guy! Nice and warm!" He has swaddled it like a baby, an he puts it on his pillow, smiling big as he looks at it. "I hope I can find out what you are soon!" Izuku is smiling but then he notices something, the egg has started to move and then it begins to crack. "Whoa! This is sooner than i expected!" Izuku starts to panick as the blanket comes undone, and the egg cracks further, revealing a hunter green ooze inside. The young boy is confused but his curiosity gets the better of him, to which he gently reaches inside and touches the ooze finding it is rather sticky, however, instinctively, Izuku can tell this stuff is alive, and he desperately struggles to remain calm.

 **Hello Izuku…**

"What…? Who said that?" Izuku asks

 **I did! I am the spawn you had touched inside this egg.**

"Who are you?"

 **I have no name, I wasn't given one. But aside from that I am a Klyntar, a member of an elite warrior race hellbent on protecting the innocent and upholding justice, which does this through symbiotically bonding with a host who is strong of will, pure of heart, and keen of mind.**

"Amazing!" Izuku says. "Hey… Is there any way I could become a hero?"

 **Everyone has the potential to be a hero, but it takes one thing that truly defines heroism, the trait of Self-Sacrifice, the willingness to put other lives before your own. Izuku, I can see into your mind and I know you are one of the few people who are Quirkless, those born without powers, and yet your admiration for All Might and his selfless ways of a true hero are what you aspire to be, and I can give you the power to save others, but you must remember one thing.**

"What is that?"

 **With great power, comes great responsibility, remember this, for it will remind you of your duty and keep you from becoming corrupt.**

"I will!" Izuku says, smiling but then looks at the Klyntar Symbiote, "So what do I name you?"

 **Give me a name that will inspire hope in those who see you as a hero, but also fear in your enemies, one a warrior of justice will use.**

"Then how about…" Izuku thinks, and smiles as he remembers something. "Hold on a minute…!" He detaches from the symbiote and rushes to his computer, looking up Spider Man, one of the Original 6 heroes who appeared in the world, brings the egg to reveal the Black Suit to his friend.

 **Grandfather!**

"Grandfather!? You mean the suit?"

 **Yes, that is my grandfather, Venom! nearly 135 years ago, after Spider Man's death, he found a way back to Planet Klyntar through the use of an ally's Warping Quirk, and he lived there until his death, eventually spawning a violent serial killer named Carnage, my father, who was corrupted by the violent urges of his host, Cletus Kassady. However, before I hatched, my grandfather, alongside his new partner, found me and brought me back to Klyntar and i was purified of my father's violent urges, and at my grandfather's insistence, he had me sent here to find a partner to continue on his legacy, passing on all of his original partner's power to me!**

"I see…!" Izuku says, smiling at the symbiote, "Then I think i have just the name for you!" He brings up the wikipedia page on the comic books made about a fictional symbiote of the same bloodline, Toxin. "Toxin, named after your fictional counterpart!"

 **Toxin? Yes, it reminds me of Grandfather's name, Venom. I approve, together we are Toxin!** The symbiote then flows onto Izuku and begins wrapping around him, becoming a sleek, skin tight, hunter green costume, inspired by Spider Man's suit, with the lips and fangs of his comic book counterpart, as well as the large eye lenses, and retractable claws. **What do you think, Izuku?**

"This is awesome, Toxin!" Izuku says, smiling. "Though question… What do you eat?"

 **I'm a Hormonovore and Proteinovore, I basically subsist off of the hormones and excess proteins your body both generates and intakes. Though my grandfather did give me a piece of advice for living here on Earth, and said that chocolate, sausages, cheeses, and a select number of mushrooms are foods that carry our most vital protein, Phenethylamine. He and Spider Man discovered this and when he returned to our people, he spread this knowledge amongst us and our hosts, making it easier on all of us, as one of biggest problems was getting enough Phenethylamine to survive just for one day, and we had to make our hosts go through severe training regiments just to feed us.**

"Yikes…"

 **Indeed, but in any case, you will need to strengthen your body before I can pass on Spider Man's gifts to you, so please prepare yourself for the struggles ahead, but know it will all be worth it in the end.**

"I agree, Toxin, lets get to work!" Izuku says, smiling "So how do I actually take you off?"

 **I will simply recede into your body, we are now bonded on a cellular level, but my own coloring shouldn't affect your skin tone in any way! If your mother does notice any sort of changes, simply tell her your Quirk finally woke up!**

"Alright!" Izuku says, smiling as he feels Toxin receding into him, the young boy smiling as he looks at himself, looking at himself in the mirror and noticing nothing has changed. 'Good mom shouldn't notice…'

 **Hopefully… However she is quite in tune with you!**

'Are you speaking with me telepathically?'

 **Yes, for the lack of a better term. Though it will leave your eyes glazed over a bit, as if you were staring off into space.**

'Good to know, thanks Toxin!' Izuku thinks.

 **I should also warn you that I am not the only Klyntar that was sent to earth, I have a cousin here on Earth as well, and it was thanks to him, my grandfather found me. He was sent to Earth ahead of me in order to find an individual who fit Grandfather's criteria.**

"Really?" Izuku asks.

 **Yes, and I can sense he has bonded with somebody, we're able to sense each other, and we're going to encounter them soon.**

"I see! I can't wait to meet him!" Izuku says, smiling as he goes to the front room to watch some tv.

 **That might be sooner than you expect, Izuku.**

Nearly a week passes as Izuku starts his training to become stronger in order to be able to utilize Toxin's powers, and thanks to his partner's tutelage, the two of them are making some genuine strides in Izuku starting to beef himself up. However, on the last day of that week, Izuku sees somebody he hasn't seen in a very long time, his cousin, Mikumo Akatani. "Mikumo!" Izuku says, rushing to his cousin, the red haired, blue eyed, cousin looks up, stunned to hear that voice.

"Izuku!" Mikumo says, rushing to his cousin and the two hug each other. That is when Izuku and Mikumo look at each other and a red Symbiote face appears out of Mikumo's back looking at him. "Is something wrong, Virus?"

 _Nothing is wrong, I can sense my cousin is here with yours!_

"Toxin, is that the cousin you were talking about?"

 **Yes it is my cousin, and it seems he has the name Virus now. It is good to see you again, cousin!**

 _Agreed! I am overjoyed to see you made it to Earth safely, Mikumo and I were looking all over the city for you for nearly a week!_

 **Well I am just glad you made it safe… Anyway, Izuku and I were doing some training, if you wish to join us, we could use a sparring partner!**

 _Sounds like fun! What do you two think?_

"We're in!" Both cousins say, smiling. And over the next 4 years, the two boys train hard and eventually become perfect hosts for their symbiotes. They also discover quite a few differences between their Symbiotes, in which Toxin prefers a fighting style that is is all about speed, flexibility, and strategic planning, Virus prefers a style that is just pure brute force. However, the two of them are able to work out these weaknesses with each other through conversation between them and their Klyntar Symbiotes. Meanwhile, in Izuku's school life, he has begun to fight back against those who had been oppressing him all these years, especially against Bakugo, however, it is on one fateful day that Izuku finally snaps.

Bakugo burns Izuku's Hero Analysis for the Future, and Izuku recovers it quickly, but then gives Bakugou a glare with hate in his eyes. "You know what, Bakugou, I've put up with you until no because I thought you were my friend. However, you've finally crossed the line!" Izuku says, gloves made from Toxin's body begin to appear on his hands. "I'VE HAD IT!" Izuku shouts, catching the attention of the nearby teachers and students as Izuku lunges at Bakugou and the two begin fighting each other. Izuku swings carefully aiming for his former friend's stomach, sending a kick at his target, to which Bakugou glares at him angrily, jumping over the kick and backflipping over Izuku, aiming a blast for Izuku's face. However, Izuku just smiles as his spider sense tingles and he ducks under the attack, gets down on all fours, and lands a well placed nut shot with his right leg. There were two things that Bakugou didn't expect from this, one was the actual hit, and the second was the force behind it, Izuku had never been this strong before! "Alright, Bakagou, time for you to face nearly 10 years of Karma!"

Bakugo looks at Izuku with a glare on his face, "What is going on, Deku, how are you this strong!?"

"Lets just say I had a little help!" Izuku says, grabbing Bakugou by the neck and then tossing him into the wall, creating a crater. "And it's not Deku anymore… **We are Toxin!** " Izuku's voice switches to that of Toxin as he sees Bakugo glaring at him, though with a hint of terror in his eyes as Izuku begins to throw punch after punch at Bakugou, the Teachers and students horrified as Izuku unleashes hell upon the blonde bomber.

 **Izuku enough, he can't feel anything anymore!** Izuku stops as he looks to Bakugo, seeing the boy is unconscious, to which Izuku tosses him aside, walks up to him, and spits on his face.

'That felt good…' Izuku thinks, 'But I don't want to feel that level of aggression again…'

 **Understandable, and now you know how corrupting the Anger Empowerment feature of my physiology is to use, and you should now be able to use it more wisely from now on.** Izuku walks past the terrified teachers and students, who are now looking back, seeing how Izuku had been changing over the past several years, and now his boiling anger had finally reached its breaking point, causing every teacher and student to become terrified of him. The police get the story from Izuku, the teachers, and the staff, about what happened and how things got so far that Izuku cracked a few of Bakugo's ribs, broke the boy's nose, and left severe bruising on him. Izuku pretty much explained his Quirk was Anger Empowerment, and Izuku never brought it to bear on anyone, causing everyone to think he was Quirkless, and how he had finally snapped after all of Bakugou's bullying, to which the Police, and a few heroes, to realize this boy, despite his quiet and shy demeanor, had such a terrifying Quirk that he kept in control for years until he finally lost it. Despite this, the teachers also share the blame for having allowed Izuku to be bullied the way he was, even being part of it due discrimination against him. The Students, after being informed of Izuku's "quirk" are now immediately terrified of him, and are rather grateful that he only brought the hammer down on Bakugou, his biggest bully.

As Izuku walked home that day, finally feeling good about life, he decides to stop by the spot he first met Toxin, and the Symbiote feels nostalgic as they pass through the area. Only problem is that as they pass by a manhole, a green sludge monster begins to attack them, Izuku's spider sense activating seconds too late as the creature grabs him. "No!" Izuku says as his face is covered by the villain.

 **Izuku!**

"Good now I have someone strong, I can face off against…"

"Worry not citizen!" A voice Izuku recognizes calls out. "FOR I AM HERE!"

"All Might?" Izuku asks as his mouth is freed.

 **Don't step into the Light Izuku, DON'T STEP INTO THE LIGHT!**

"Hey Kid, wake up!" All Might says after capturing the villain and begins patting Izuku's face awake, the young green haired boy waking up a few moments later and soon shenanigans happen both of them ending up on a rooftop, to which he looks at Izuku after he says he has something to ask All Might. "You have something to ask me?"

"Y-yes!" Izuku says, nervous, but tries to keep calm. "I've been wanting to know if its possible for someone who is Quirkless like me to become a Hero!" Izuku then begins to ramble a bit as All Might begins to feel pain and steam flows from his body. "So I was wanting to get your opino-AAAAAAAH!" Izuku screams as he sees All Might transform into an emaciated man. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?"

"I'm All Might kid…" The man says.

"Liar!" Izuku says.

"No kid, I'm telling the truth…" All Might says, showing Izuku a wound he has on his body, one caused by Toxic Chainsaw several years back. "So thanks to this I can't remain in my hero form for more than a few hours each day."

'That wound, can you do something about it, Toxin?'

 **I think i can, but its going to cost you…**

'Thanks Toxin, just name your price and I'll pay it off as soon as I can.' Izuku thinks, smiling. "I think I have a way to fix that!"

"Huh?" All Might asks.

"Its a bit complicated to explain, so let me show you…!" Izuku says, placing a hand on All Might's wounds, and slowly something digs into All Might's flesh as a dark green liquid flows through the spider web patterning of his injuries, All Might getting ready to scream, but the liquid covers his mouth. "Don't scream, I'm almost done!" Soon Izuku withdraws the liquid back into his body and All Might is gasping for breath as the pain leaves him.

"What did you… Do to me!?"

" **We repaired the damage done to your body, by injecting proteins and hormones into your body to cause your Progenitor and Stem Cells to rebuild your damaged organs, whilst removing the toxins from your body…** " Izuku says, his voice mixing with Toxin's, both of them exhausted after doing what they had. " **You should be back to normal in no time, with enough rest, food, and training, you'll be back to your prime….** "

"I thought you said you were Quirkless, Kid!"

" **We are Quirkless, but we had encountered an unexpected ally who wouldn't survive without a host, and so they allow us to use their Quirk in exchange for sanctuary and sustenance…** " Izuku says. " **In any case, you should be able to start training again in about ten months…** Once your body gets used to having its systems restored again…" Izuku coughs and wheezes from the exhaustion. "Now about that drink you offered…" Izuku looks up with a smile on his face, to which All Might brings out the bottle of soda, and Izuku opens the cap and Toxin's face appears behind his head. "Here you go!"

" **Thank you!"** Toxin says, drinking the soda to restore some his strenght. " **Still, i require more, and your payment in this is as many chocolate bars as you can afford!"**

"I did promise after all!" Izuku says, smiling as he stands up and begins to wobble away. "Luckily i know a store nearby!"

"W-wait, kid! Whats your name?" All Might says.

"Midoriya Izuku, but you can call us… Toxin!"

"Well then Toxin, if you hadn't begun questioning me earlier about my weakened state, I may have said something traumatic to you, but now I can safely say that, as long as your partner remains at your side, you can be a hero!" All Might says, smiling at him, causing Izuku to smile a large smile with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, All Might!" Izuku says.

 **You know, over these past 4-5 years, our bond has grown fairly strong, and as such, some of Spider Man's quirk abilities have been bleeding into you, so you may have developed a quirk through our time together!**

'Really?' Izuku thinks. 'Awesome!' Izuku rushes out to buy Toxin his due, smiling big with a spring in his step.

"That kid's gonna go places, humility and great power are a rare combination these days!" All Might says, putting his hands into his pocket, only to find what was there isn't. "What!?" That is when there is an explosion nearby and he looks in shock. "It can't be!"

Meanwhile, Izuku is skipping down the street as he and Toxin sing happily in their heads about chocolate, only to hear an explosion nearby, and on instinct, Izuku rushes to the scene, finding the local area melted, and a gas tank having erupted due to coming into contact with a lit cigarette. Izuku looks in shock as the reporters say something about a middle school girl having been taken hostage by the villain, and the heroes are doing their best to save her but can't get close without getting burned by acid. Inside the Sludge Villain, the girl is crying as she looks to the heroes to save her, and Izuku, on blind instinct, rushes in, fully transformed in an instant. " **GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!** " Izuku shouts alongside Toxin, the two of them rushing forward. All Might happens to be at the scene, and sees Izuku Transform, unlike everyone else, shocked at his actions.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" One of the heroes shouts, to which Toxin doesn't reply, and swings his arm outwards using his ability to shape shift to transform his right arm into a scythe, and with a swing, cuts through the Sludge Villain, causing it to fall backwards, releasing the girl as Tendrils pierce the slime and begin to pull on her.

"What the-!?" The girl asks. "Who are you!?"

" **Just a friendly neighborhood spider man coming to give a citizen a hand!** " Izuku says, smiling " **We in particular are called Toxin!** " Izuku then manages to grapple onto her, " **Hang on!"** He tugs hard on the tendrils but as he does so, his spider sense goes off at the last second as the Sludge Villain has already made its attack. However, after a burst of steam, Izuku sees that All Might has intervened. " **All Might!** "

"I had forgotten to thank you for healing me earlier, Toxin, so what better way than to helping you during your premature debut!?" All Might says. "True heroes all risk their lives for the sake of others, that is the test we are put through every day!"

"DAMN YOU, ALL MIGHT, TOXIIIN!" The Sludge Villain shouts.

"DETROOOOIIIT SMAAAASH!" All Might shouts, rushing forward as he slams a fist into the villain, setting the girl free as Toxin grabs her and uses his tendrils to hold them in place to avoid the power of the shockwave. The young woman looks to see some of Toxin's mask peeling away, revealing green hair, green eyes, and, in her eyes, adorable freckles upon his face. As the shockwave ends, the mask reforms, but the girl has engraved those features into her mind, her pink cheeks gaining a magenta color to it. As the Shockwave passes, Izuku withdraws his tendrils and gently sets the girl down.

" **Are you okay miss?** " Toxin asks.

"Yes, I am, thanks to you, Toxin!" She then smiles at him and bows to him. "Thank you!"

" **It is no trouble!** " Toxin says, to which All Might walks over and before the crowd, offers a handshake, to which Toxin gives before shape shifting again and flying off as the police arrive.

"Oh right, he's unregistered, so he would have to flee to avoid consequences for Vigilantism." All Might says. "Well I am glad to have seen your heart is in the right place Toxin, when you gain your license you will go far kid!"

Walking home, Izuku smiles as he thinks about the months ahead and gets ready to face the trials that are sure to come.

 **You know, you forgot about something…**

"Huh?"

 **YOU FORGOT ABOUT MY CHOCOLATE!**

"OH SHIT!"

Author's Note: Wow I never expected to get this chapter done in one day, nor did I think I'd have the guts to put it up here! Anyway thank you to anyone who is willing to favorite or like this story, I will upload whenever I can as I work full time. But I promise I will try to be consistent! Aaaaaanywaaaay, I need your guys's help! I'm looking to pair up Mikumo with one of the girls from Class 1-A, and I've narrowed it down to two girls in particular! Now while I don't want to go the peter parker route and have him have two lovers at a time (Aka Black Cat and Mary Jane), but I want to know your opinion on the matter. Would you like Mikumo to Go for A) Ochako Uraraka, B) Tsuyu Asui, or C) Pull a Peter Parker and try and date both? Me I'm up for either of these options, but its you, the fans of my work, who will decide the story's progress when I need help on making a decision, via a Poll. So check out my homepage for the poll and I will catch you the flip side! WEB SWING!


	2. Virulent Decisions

Author's Note: Whoa! Two Chapters in two days, I gotta stop being so prolific in my writing, its exhausting! I tell ya guys, this has been a blast to write so far, and all the views I've received in just a single day (NEARLY 200!), and I am pleasantly surprised at that. Thank you all for reading Viral Toxin and I promise I will try to make more chapters whenever I get the chance. And just as a reminder, there is a poll going on to decide the Best Girl for Mikumo! So please check that out and make your decision! Poll Ends December 1! I also made some modifications so that I won't have to try doing 2 girls on one guy. So anyway Here is the next chapter, and please tell me what you think about the Puns in this chapter XD! WEB SWING!

Chapter 2: Virulent Decisions

Mikumo smiles as he trains with his cousin, Izuku, the two of them smiling as they push themselves through the last month of training, using Dagobah Beach to work on their base strength while clearing out massive amounts of garbage from it using only their physical bodies alone, their symbiotes feasting on the hormones their hosts produce. They have just about moved out the bigger stuff thanks to All Might finding Izuku and volunteering to help them train. Now that all of the big stuff has been moved, this is the time to work with their symbiotes to perform accuracy training while cleaning up the smaller stuff, using their tendrils from holding themselves up and collecting as much litter as they can within a short span of time. It is hard work as trying to keep themselves aloft while gathering garbage from such a height and such small targets is tricky.

"Come on you two, keep going! You got ten seconds left on the clock!" All Might calls out, which the two boys collide with one another and crash to new positions. Mikumo spits out a mouthful of sand while Izuku jumps out of the water. "Now lets tally up the garbage you collected in less than a minute!" He then begins counting each of their tallies and nods, "Fairly Good, you two have been working hard, and your accuracy is nothing to sneeze at either!"

"Thanks, All Might!" Mikumo says, breathing hard.

" _That was grueling…"_ Virus says, his head resting against Mikumo's shoulder

" **You're telling me!"** Toxin replies, practically a glob of slime on his host's head.

"But we're getting better!" Izuku says. "And we still have a month left to clean all of this up!" His optimism is somewhat infectious as it reaches both Symbiotes and Mikumo, the three of them smiling. All Might smiles at these two boys and then sits down, watching them strategize as he remembers the image of a partner he once had, one who went by the hero name of Valiant, who died during the final battle with… He shakes his head as the image of his partner's corpse lies in his hands, and the anger he felt that day at the loss of his best friend. The world's first Quirkless Hero, dead at the hands of… Him… Since then, it has become impossible for the Quirkless to become Heroes, and All Might feels ashamed for adopting the same mentality, not only because of his own pass, but knowing he would've crushed these boys' dreams in order to protect them from facing Valiant's fate. He looks at them, conversing and thinking of ways they could improve upon their faults.

After one month of training, Izuku and Mikmo smile as they stand before the gates of UA Academy, both of them smiling as they fist bump one another, both of them smiling big as they begin to make their way towards the academy smiles on their faces but both of them stop as they turn around, sensing an angry presence. "Bakugou…" Izuku says.

"Out of my way losers!" He pushes them aside.

"That coming from the guy who Izuku beat half to death!" Mikumo says, smiling. Bakugo glares at him and jumps at him, only for Mikumo to grab the explosive idiot's face.

"How do you know about that!?"

"Izuku takes a lot of pride in the fact he gave you an Ode to the Nutshot before thoroughly kicking your ass in order to collect on a 10 year old Karmic Debt!"Mikumo says. "And sorry buddy, but I know all about your little explosion trick, so back off!" He throws Bakugo aside and sighs. "Bullies, am I right?"

"Yeah…" Izuku says, looking down. "Still, I couldn't just sit there and take it anymore…"

"I can understand that, Izuku, but you need to let go of your regrets, he had it coming!"

 **Mikumo is correct on that, had you let it continue, it would've gotten a lot worse here…**

"I guess you guys are right, but still… I went to far when I went in for payback." Izuku says, tripping, only for a young woman to tap his shoulder and stop him.

"Whoopsie daisy, that would've been bad!" The brown haired girl says, righting him as he looks at her. "Oh and you!" She turns to Mikumo, "I overheard everything, and I agree, I hate bullies like him, so whatever this guy did to him, it was deserved!" She smiles and turns around, "Anyway see you two inside!"

"We…" Izuku says.

"Just talked to a girl…!" Mikumo finishes.

 _ **Wrong!**_ This is both from Toxin and Virus, as they both speak at the same time.

The written test isn't much of a test for Izuku or Mikumo the two of them being more than smart enough to pass it with ease, however, as they are given the rundown for the Practical, the two boys are muttering to each other about what strategies they could use against the robots. "I have a question! This school handout clearly lists four different types of villains, such an error would be a great embarrassment for such a Top Tier National Academy like UA. The very reason we came here was to become Model Heroes!" He then turns to Mikum and Izuku, "And you two! Could you keep it down, you're distracting! If you think this is just a leisure school then get out!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Mikumo shouts.

"Cus, calm down!"

"Izuku and I were just discussing the same thing you were asking about, Richie Rich! So don't go bad mouthing us just because you're better off than the rest of us!" Mikumo shouts, clearly upset.

"What was that!?" The glasses wearing examinee shouts, clearly angry.

"Okay okay that is enough you two! Examinee 7111, what you said to them was highly uncalled for, but to answer your Question, the Fourth Villain Type you will be facing are Zero-Pointers. Has anyone played any of the games from the Mario Franchise, specifically the Super Mario Brothers?"

"I have sir!" Mikumo says, "And it's a rather fun Retro if I do say so myself!"

"Good, now tell me, do you know of those block shaped things with the spikes on them?"

"Yes sir, they were called Thwomps, enemies that are pretty much designed as indestructible traps that you had to avoid at all cost!" Mikumo says.

"Correct, Listener! Now these Zero Pointers are pretty much the same thing, however they are designed to react when they become crowded, rather than at calculated intervals like the Thwomps!" Present Mic explains. "They are the Gimmick of these exams if a large crowd gathers around them, they will react and rampage indiscriminately!"

"Thank you very much, both of you, and I apologize for being rude!"

"Humph…" Mikumo says, sitting down, clearly not in the mood to deal with this jerk after attacking his cousin like that.

"Welp anyway that's all the time we have for an explanation, but remember this, as a Hero named Napoleon Bonaparte once said, "A True Hero never stops overcoming the Misfortunes of Life"! So let us begin Plus Ultra, and I wish you all the best of luck in the trials to come!"

The group is soon lead to their selected Simulated Cities for their Practical Exams, where Izuku looks out to the city, stunned at the actual size of the place, but that is when he notices a certain pink girl amongst the crowd, and in that moment, the memories come flooding back from nearly a year ago. He smiles as he sees her and begins to walk towards her when a hand grabs his shoulder. "Hold it right there!"

"E-eh!?" Izuku asks, looking at him

"Who are you and what exactly are you doing here!?"

"I-I am here to take the entrance exams of course, but please don't take my timid nature as something you can take advantage of!" Izuku says, growing bolder by the second as his trauma comes back to his mind. "I am not one to be trifled with, one particular examinee in one of these crowds found that out the hard way after bullying me for nearly 10 years!"

"My apologies, it's just your timid nature was something I would not expect of a Hero! It seems you go to great lengths to keep whatever kind of Quirk you have under control!" Tenya Iida says.

"I-its no trouble, I've just developed this personality to avoid fighting fellow students until they push me beyond what I could take!"

 **That's putting it mildly!**

"AAAAAND START!" Present Mic shouts, to which Izuku's mind recovers.

"Eh?"

 **The Exam has begun, Izuku! GET MOVING!**

"Uh oh!" Izuku says, rushing past everyone using his tendrils and moving as fast as they will carry him.

"I see one of the Listeners was listening! What are you kiddies waiting for!?" Present Mic calls out "There is no such thing as a count down when there are the lives of innocent people or injured heroes on the line! The Baton has already been tossed, and one, no two, of you have already gotten a head start of the rest!"

The other examinees realize what is going on and everyone begins to rush for the battlefield, but by the time they catch up, Izuku has already collected at least 30 points. Moving to a ledge on a nearby building, taking a breather as he looks to see the other examinees getting their licks in on the robots. **A very good start, Izuku, rest a moment before continuing on, there is still plenty of time left!**

"Thanks Toxin…" Izuku says, smiling "These past five years, training with you, have been a blessing!"

 **Agreed, you have indeed grown well ever since we first met, and I am proud to have bonded to you!** That is when suddenly there is the sound of loud mechanisms powering up as everyone looks to see the Gimmick appearing. **Now that is big!**

"NO KIDDING!" Izuku shouts, honestly terrified as the machine begins to rampage, but as he turns to run, he hears something.

"Ow! Damn It!" Izuku turns to see the girl he had saved before, pinned beneath rubble she is currently trying to melt with her acid. It is then his instincts kick in once again as the Gimmick readies to reach for the girl, his desire to protect welling in his body whilst he forms a sword with his tendrils. That is when there is a loud ringing as everyone turns to see the hand of the Gimmick crashing into a nearby building, and out of pure instinct, Izuku has transformed into his Toxin Hero Suit, and readies a gigantic fist made from every single one of Toxin's tendrils.

"IT'S TIME FOR SOME… INTOXICATION!" Izuku shouts slamming the fist into the Gimmick's face and sends it crashing backwards. Izuku looks in awe at the raw power he drew out, surprising even Toxin at the spectacle. The tendrils return to Izuku's body, recreating his Toxin Suit, then from his arms form a pair of wings, along with a shape shifting into a more aerodynamic design so that he may glide down. Shocked at this, Izuku simply allows himself to descend slowly as he leans his body to land near the Pink Girl, her acid having melted the stone around her body and she crawls out as quickly as she can to look at her hero.

"Toxin? Is that you?" She asks.

" **Yes…** " Izuku says, the mask flowing backwards and revealing his face, and every single one of the Examinees recognizes him as the Vigilante who appeared nearly a year ago who saved this girl. "I came to the exams in hopes of eventually obtaining my Hero's License so that I can operate without facing legal repercussions."

"So that's why you haven't appeared in the news since!" The girl says. "Still…" She looks down at his suit, "Who'd have thought you were a showoff? Your suit doesn't leave much for the imagination…" She is staring at his built figure that is on display thanks to the suit. "I am impressed!" Izuku can't help but blush while Toxin is just laughing inside of his head.

"AND THE TEST IS OOOOVER!" Present Mic calls out.

Meanwhile, Ten Minutes Earlier:

Mikumo is sitting in meditation as he waits patiently for Present Mic to call the start, and a young girl with long green hair and a frog-like appearance walks over to him. "Hello there…!"

"Hmmm?" Mikumo asks, looking up. "Oh hello! Who might you be?"

 _Careful Mikumo, you may not know who this girl will turn out to be later in your life!_ Mikumo just ignores him as the girl speaks up.

"My name is Asui Tsuyu, but please call me Tsu!" Tsuyu says, "I noticed how you were arguing with that boy with the glasses. I was wondering what caused you to snap at him like that."

"Well to tell you the truth, Izuku and I were pretty late bloomers when it came to our Quirks, we suffer from a very rare genetic disorder called Singularity, where our Quirks appear years later than most, usually between the ages of 10 and 15." Mikumo explains, which is actually something that is completely true. There are cases of latent quirks that don't appear at the normal times, and sometimes they have to be forced to wake up. Singularity is the most common cause of this, a genetic disorder that compiles a Quirk's latent power until environmental and emotional factors are just right for a flashy, and often destructive, first usage. However, it is a genetic disorder that is much rarer than being Quirkless, and usually only appears in families that have a Quirkless member in their family line, or who have a Quirkless parent.

"I see, so since you two had been bullied most of your lives due to your Quirks not showing up, you pretty much developed a hatred for those who throw around their weight for their own gain, huh?" Tsuyu asks.

"Yeah, and what Iida said really pissed me off… Sorry for the Foul Language but when I'm angry i say what's on my mind, consequences be damned." Mikumo explains.

"It's no trouble, I say what's on my mind with little to no self control myself." Tsuyu says. "Though I have to say, you really are a brave person, pretty much challenging somebody you don't know in order to protect someone who has shared your pain. It's kind of reckless when you think about it."

"Heh, "Reckless" was pretty much a nickname everyone gave me throughout Middle School, due to the fact i would always challenge anyone stronger than myself to a fight whenever they tried picking on me or people weaker than themselves. They would always call me Yamikumo, but I digress, it was a lot better than being a punching bag." Mikumo explains.

"Gero…" Tsuyu croaks, but then Mikumo stands up. "What's wrong?"

"Get ready to run…" Mikumo says, a serious look on his face.

"Huh?"

'You sense that presence, Virus?'

 _I do, time to suit up?_

'Yeah!'

"AAAAND START!" Present Mic shouts, to which Mikumo jumps over the group.

'Keep the mask off, and focus on keeping the suit under my clothes! We can't let them see everything before school starts!'

 _Roger Roger!_ Jumping over the crowd, glad he is wearing a loose and light long sleeve shirt and jeans, with tennis shoes, he runs past the group, Tsuyu realizing what he meant by that, tries to move through the crowd to chase after him. However, after Present Mic admonishes them, the crowd quickly begins to move into the city, quickly falling behind Mikumo. _Three o'clock!_

'Copy!' Mikumo thinks, his spider sense going off as three tendrils strike several 3 Pointers down quickly, racking him up 15 points. The students below look in awe, especially Tsuyu and Ochako, who watch as he quickly destroys the Robots near him. "Long Range Fighters, form up on me! Close Combats, charge ahead, we'll cover you!"

"What does that guy think he's doing?" one of the examinees says, "Does he think he's the boss of us?"

"Nah, not likely going to listen to that jerk!"

"Is he trying to coordinate us so we all get points?" Tsuyu asks. Mikumo jumps to the highest point and unleashes his tendrils as far as they can reach then weaves them into a large cloth, something akin to a massive cloak with a large collar at his neck. What the other Examinees don't notice is that this display catches the attention of the other Point Bots and draws them in. In the Examiner's room, one person in particular is smiling.

"Rather impressive, and well thought out, this tactic!" A wise voice says. "He's using his Quirk to act as a beacon to attract the robots, and with them concentrated all in one place, the other students, as well as he, can pick them off from alternate angles. Ingenious!"

"Yes, rather ingenious indeed, and a few of the examinees have caught onto his plan…" A tired voice says, pointing out the Frog Girl, the Gravity girl, two boys with transformation quirks, as well as a quite a few others have taken notice of Mikumo's actions. The Robots move in and begin to gather at the point the Red Symbiote Host is located, the young man smiling as he looks towards the ground and sees those who understood his plan are hiding amongst the building's surrounding them.

"NOW!" Mikumo shouts, once enough have gathered, and Mikumo roars. "TIME TO GO VIRAL!" Virus then covers Mikumo's face and the group begins to fight for as many points as they can get, quickly thinning out the numbers as Mikumo uses his tendrils to get the backs of his allies.

"Going Viral…? Intoxication? Couldn't they come up with better puns?" All Might asks.

"That coming from the guy whose hero name is a play on the word "Almighty"..." The Tired Voice says, yawning.

"Hey!"

"Now now, you two, I think that is enough for today!"

"HOLY CRAP!" A shocked voice calls out, revealing Mikumo tearing off the Gimmick's head and throwing it onto the ground. The other examinees had evacuated, save for the Frog Girl and Gravity Girl, who were being held in the hands of the Gimmick. Using his tendrils Mikumo grabs the two and trans forms his arms into wings as he glides down, all of them landing safely as Present Mic calls Time.

Both Izuku and Mikumo look towards Present Mic's location with smiles on their faces, satisfied with whatever scores they get, and there is only one thing they want to have in order to celebrate this occasion: Chocolate Milkshakes! Due to cheese being made from milk, the two and their symbiotes often treat themselves to chocolate milkshakes to not only satisfy the sweet tooth they both developed, but it gives their symbiotes their much needed Meal of Phenethylamine. As the group exit the school's grounds, the two cousins are smiling at each other, and talking about how they performed on their tests. Within a few hours, they are at their favorite shop called Aquamarines, a nice little shop that makes custom ice cream treats and meals for cheap, and is very popular with many people, and its hear that Mikumo and Izuku often come to grab milkshakes. Mikumo, being a man of rather well developed tastes, has a chocolate milkshake with peanut butter and banana mixed in, while Izuku just takes a straight chocolate milkshake, but topped with whipped cream and a chocolate drizzle on top, and to go with their shakes, they share a sausage and mushroom pizza, which makes the Symbiotes dance for joy, figuratively. "Delicious as usual!" both cousins say, smiling as they fist bump each other.

"Why thank you!" A man named Korito Yosamuu says, smiling. He is the owner of Aquamarine along with his sister Atsui, and he smiles at his two favorite customers. "It's also thanks to your quirks being so dependant on our recipes that e can further refine them!"

"Well we're happy to help!" Mikumo says, smiling, "Just as long as we get our milkshakes out of this, we're even!"

"Glad you think so!" Korito says, laughing arrogantly.

 _ **We're just here for the food…**_

"Anyway how much do we owe you this time?"

"Well based on your stories about you pretty much smashing the competition at the Entrance Exams, I say you guys get this meal at half price!" The man says, "That will be in total…." He runs the numbers on the register, "About 1,500 yen!"

"I'll pay this time, Izuku!" Mikumo says, paying for the meal. The two go home and soon nearly a week passes, in which Izuku waits impatiently for the results of his exam to arrive, to see if he made it into UA. He is confident he did, but somewhere, deep inside, the very back of his mind, something is eating away at him… Doubt…

 **Relax, Izuku, it is going to be alright, you did fairly well during the exams and I am sure we have gotten into UA. So just stay calm and focus on your training.**

'You're right, Toxin, but I just can't help but worry about not doing good enough!'

 **I can understand, your old trauma is beginning to resurface, but you should have confidence Izuku, you've done quite well for yourself!** Izuku tries to stay confident but its been nearly a week since the exams finished, and by now the results would've been given to him, and he's been trying to keep his confidence up about this. However, it is slowly eating at him, and with every day that passes, his confidence is slowly eaten away. His thoughts are disturbed, however, when there is a knock on the door as his mother brings him the results of his Exam. "I-i-i-Izuku! They're here! Your Results!" Izuku rushes to his mother. "I'll leave you alone to examine the results yourself, please tell me when you're done!"

"Alright!" Izuku says, to which Inko starts pacing outside the door, anxious to hear the results. Izuku meanwhile, tears open the package, to find a miniature projector that plays a message for Izuku. "All Might!?"

"Hello there, I am sorry for taking so long, but to make this year's results truly extraordinary, I had to go through ten cubic buttloads of paperwork! So please accept my sincerest apologies! On the bright side, I will be teaching at UA, and thanks to you, i can get back into my training in order to restore my powers to their fullest! So we'll be seeing a lot more of each other!" All Might explains. "Anyway onto your results, as I don't have much time left! You scored a flat…!" The screen flashes next to him. "One Hundred Points! Now as you were likely keeping track, you only managed to get a whopping 30 Points for taking out the Mock Villains, however, we were also measuring a student's performance on another factor, Rescue Points! And what you did against the Gimmick, saving several of your fellow Examinees, especially…" He shows the pink girl on the screen, "Her! She was so moved by your willingness to put yourself in danger that she asked if a few of her points could be transferred to yours to improve your score."

"That girl…!" Izuku says.

"However, you earned the highest number of Rescue Points possible by not only saving her, but your fellow Hero Candidates! So this is where a majority of your score came from!" He poses to the screen again, revealing a whopping 70 Rescue Points. "So congratulations you got into UA Academy, kid! However, you had revealed yourself to be Toxin, which caused some of the examiners to doubt your integrity, due to your act of Vigilantism nearly a year ago, so I suggest you take the time to modify your "suit", that way the "old" Toxin doesn't clash with the "new" Toxin! Anyway, that is all the time I have, congratulations Izuku Midoriya, and let me be the first to welcome to your Hero Academia!"

 **WE DID IT!** Izuku tells his mother the great news and the mother and son cheer as they embrace each other through waterfalls of tears, and before Izuku goes to bed, he and Toxin go over the design of his costume once more, and finding a new design, hopefully it would put the teacher's minds at ease, and he would do his best not to disappoint anyone, not himself, not his mother, not even All Might, with a terrible performance at school! "When spring comes, it will be time for us to go… T **o...** " Izuku's eyes gleam with a terrifying grin on his face as Toxin appears on half of his face. " **Our Hero Academia…!** "

Author's Note: Man this was a bit of a chore to write, but I managed to do it^^ Before we cut out today, I want to clear up a few things, I'm going to try and stick as close to MHA Canon as possible while keeping as true to the Klyntar Symbiote Information as I can. That being said, I am not going to make these chapters overly long like most people do, I just don't have the time in my days off to do such a thing! I'm a very busy man even when I am resting, especially with Thanksgiving and the Holidays coming up! So please forgive me for being blunt about my information. Anyway I thank you all for reading my story and I hope you MikuTsuyu Fans liked the little interaction with them, and in the next chapter I intend to do some interactions with MikuOcha until the poll ends and the pairing is decided! Once it is, one pairing will be discarded for another and I'll figure things out from there! Anyway you guys are awesome, thank you again for giving me your support, your criticisms, and your opinions on the Poll. Remember it ends on the First of December, and the winning pairing will get a Pairing focused chapter come Christmas Time as my gift to all of you, which will be a bit longer than most of my other chapters, and will act as one of the many glimpses into the pairing when I'm not focusing on the canon story! Catch you on the Flip Side, WEB SWING!


	3. An Agonizing Alien

Author's Note: Okay... Lets be serious here, I am not sure how I managed to get an entire chapter done after an agonizing day at work but here it is... Also, I am going to address something from one of my reviewers and clear some things here. Cy Man brought up to me several issues with the first chapter and some lore problems my first chapter had. While I do appreciate the feed back, but couldn't you at least not been such a genitalia about it man and not bring up the issues I already know I had for my first chapter. I will be honest with all of you and my first chapter was rushed, particularly the first half of it, as i was hyped up on adrenaline for uploading my first chapter, and I tried to lay down the ground work as best as I could in that state.

I also know that the Klyntars aren't normally born from eggs, but since Venom was, in Marvel Comic Canon, i decided to implement it for Toxin, though this chapter will clear up some things for this story's canon. I also know the Klyntars are Asexual, but I also came up with another excuse for their "reproductive work arounds" in this chapter as well. And Toxin is different in this one because I wanted to make a version of Toxin that is unique to this universe. There is also the fact that I didn't want to use Toxin in the first place, but a fellow author had convinced me to use Toxin instead of his grandfather, Venom, which is what started this whole mess to begin with

Anyway, I digress, while Cy Man was a real a Jerk with his review, he did have a point, and its the reason why I decided to try and revolve my stories around the Canon of both the Symbiotes and MHA as best as I can. And after this, I won't be posting any chapters for a few weeks, as things are about to get crazy at work with Thanksgiving coming up. The Next chapter will be the MikuPairing bonus chapter I promised you guys, and I'm going to take my time to get it right once the poll has ended. So please enjoy this next chapter, and I hope you're ready for a surprise in this one! WEB SWING!

Chapter 3: An Agonizing Alien

Finding his way back to UA, Izuku tries to find the classroom he is assigned to, trying to figure out where it could actually be. "Come on it has to be around here somewhere!"

 **Calm yourself Izuku, we've still got a few minutes before the ceremony, and by my calculations, we should be close now!**

"Right!" Izuku says, "There it is!" Izuku finds the label for the classroom and he smiles as he reaches for the door.

 **Good, now all we can do is hope Glasses and Bakagou isn't here…** Had no sooner than Toxin said this, they see the two arguing with each other.

' **Just our luck…** ' The two think at the exact same time.

"So you're fromh some big elite school!?" Bakugou shouts, "All the more reason for me to end you!"

"How rude, and you say you want to be a hero!?" Iida shouts.

 **Alright Izuku, just enter slowly and quietly, and maybe they won't notice you!**

'Right…' Izuku thinks, slowly placing a foot in front of himself and carefully stepping but that is when the floor creaks a bit and both of them look at him.

' **CRAAAAAAP!** ' Izuku and Toxin think, thinking of rushing to their seat only for Iida to be in front of them in an instant.

"You! I am pleased to see you made it, I am Iida Tenya from Sosei Middle School!"

"M-Midoriya I-Izuku! A pleasure to meet you as well!" He shakes hands with Iida.

"I was actually impressed with your performance during the exams, not only did you not hesitate to go into action, but you had also deduced the true nature of the exam when I hadn't! Truly impressive!"

' **No we definitely didn't!** ' The two think.

"Finally, I found my classroom!" Mikumo says, opening the door. "Izuku!" He rushes over and several tendrils with sharpened ends are aimed at Iida, Mikumo glaring at him. "Back off, you bully!"

"Mikumo, stop! He wasn't bullying me!" Izuku says, Mikumo looking at his cousin.

"After what he said to you at the entrance exams, yeah not buying it!" Mikumo says.

"It's true…!" A girl with black hair tied in a frilly ponytail. "He was merely expressing congratulations to Midoriya-kun, so please don't act like this!"

"Come on, Mikumo, you're better than this!" Tsuyu says, to which Mikumo looks at her then back to Iida.

"Tch, if I catch you bullying on Izuku again, there won't be enough of you left to fit in matchbox…!" Mikumo says, retracting his sharpened tendrils into his body.

"Hey you're one of the two who helped us out during the exams!" A familiar brown haired girl says, rushing over. "Thanks for during the exams, I'm sure a lot of us would've lost if you hadn't taken charge of the situation and rallied us!"

"I-it's no trouble!" Mikumo says, hiding his face under a hood made of Virus's body.

"Gero…?" Tsuyu asks. 'Is he shy around girls? Odd, he was talking normally when he spoke to me…'

"If you guys are done being all buddy-buddy then sit in your seats…" A voice says. "This is the Department of Heroics, not recess…" Everyone turns to see somebody in a large yellow sleeping bag lying on the ground, everyone shocked and wondering who he is, but Mikumo starts shaking in terror, noticing something around his neck as he crawls out of the bag.

"Oh no…" Mikumo says, backing up. "It can't be…!"

"Oh, something got you scared, Red?" Bakugou says, to which Mikumo grabs Bakugou by the shirt.

"Don't you know who this guy is!? THIS IS SHOUTA AIZAWA, ERASEREHEAD!" Mikumo shouts in terror. "He expels every class on their first day!" This causes everyone to look at Mr. Aizawa in utter fear, believing their Hero careers are over before they even started.

"Oh no…!" Izuku says.

"How do you know so much about me, kid? I go to great lengths to keep a very low profile…" Aizawa asks, glaring at the young man. "How do you know who I am!?"

"Well…" Mikumo says, bringing out a journal called "Hero Analysis for the Future" just like Izuku's. "While Izuku studies heroes and their quirks as a hobby, I pretty much do it for the sake of knowledge…" Mikumo turns to the page on Eraserhead, with highly artistic drawings and what scant information he could find in great detail, as well as theories on his quirk. "And for the sake of defending myself." Aizawa looks at the notes and he gets a look on his face that scares most of the students.

"Interesting, most of this information is accurate, though not all of this is public knowledge, how did you get this?" Aizawa says.

"I kind of took bits and pieces here and there and built up my own theories with what I had available." Mikumo says.

"Well I will say this is impressive, but you, or any of you, are out of danger. Instead of sending you to the entrance ceremony, I'm going to run Quirk Apprehension tests on all of you, so I want you all to be ready for this, and whoever falls into last place is going to be expelled!" This terrifies everyone. Slowly but surely, through each test, Izuku and Mikumo use their quirks subtly but with enough of a presence that it satisfies Aizawa, and by the end of it, they are in the top 5. The first day ends on an exhausting high note for everyone, though Izuku and Ren are especially tired, more mentally than physically.

"I could use a milkshake right about now…" Mikumo says, his head hurting.

"Same here…" Izuku says. "My head is pounding!"

 **It's not our fault, you two were trying to keep us from fully manifesting, which was causing you mental agony!**

 _Trying to keep us within you whilst using our powers is rather taxing, as using us in only fractions is something we never trained for, at least not for percentages under 25% or lower._

 **We really should invest some time in practicing those levels, that would probably help these two get used to using only a fraction of our bodies!**

 _Agreed…_

'We're right here you know, we can hear you two talking…!' The cousins think to their symbiotes.

 _ **Sorry...**_

"Midoriya! Akatani!" A voice calls to them, revealing it is Iida, who walks to them.

"What do you want, Richie Rich?" Mikumo asks, still angry with this guy.

"I came to check on you two to see if you guys were alright, I could tell you two were struggling during the tests…" Iida says, his hands performing bizarre motions, "But I think it was more of you two not trying to show off, rather than you two actually struggling to keep up with everyone."

"H-hit the nail on the head!" Izuku says, shocked. "Well you see, our Quirks are pretty much identical… And…"

"We really don't want anyone knowing the full extent of our powers…" Mikumo says, calmly. "Our quirks also produce our costumes, so it's difficult to keep them underwraps, as our quirks appeared much later than most others due to Singularity Disorder."

"I see, so you haven't fully mastered your quirks! That makes perfect sense, you're still used to using them at full force, but not at any lower levels!" Iida says. "I believe i can understand that, and you are both at a serious disadvantage due to the lack of time your bodies needed to adjust and evolve in order to become accustomed to your Quirks!"

"Exactly…!" Izuku says, smiling, to which Mikumo takes mental notes for his excuse later on. "Anyway we were just heading home!"

"Yeah, see ya…" Mikumo says, walking away with Izuku.

"Alright, be here early tomorrow!" Iida says.

"Yeah yeah…" Mikumo says.

"Later Iida!" Izuku says, the two walking off. As they continue on and arrive at the train station, Mikumo smiles as he gets a devious idea. "Uh oh, I know that smile!"

"Lets try train surfing!" Mikumo says, smiling.

"E-eh!?" Izuku asks.

"Come on, Izuku, it'll be fun!" Mikumo says, smiling.

"Sorry but I think I'll take the usual way back home."

"Alright then, not gonna force ya1" Mikumo says, jumping up as Izuku enters the train, landing on the roof and using Virus to adhere himself to it while sitting in the Fudoza stance. "Alright, Virus, get ready to stuff yourself!"

 _You had me at "stuff myself"!_

 **Not fair!**

"It's against the law to Train Surf, Toxin, so please don't get angry…" Izuku mumbles.

 **But I'm starving here!** Toxin then notices something, **Pink Acid, 9 o'clock!**

"Huh?" Izuku asks as a pair of arms pull him into a hug.

"Midoriya!" Ashido says, smiling as she hugs him. "So we're taking the same train home, this is awesome!" Izuku is turning a bright red, to the point he is glowing with heat, and Mina can't help but think he is adorable in this state. "Oh my, are you having some impure thoughts?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no!" Izuku says, "Absolutely not!"

"Oh calm down, I'm just messing with you!" Mina says, smiling. Despite this, her cheeks had a faint magenta coloring to them, her black and gold eyes merely watching him with adoration. This was Toxin, the vigilante who saved her from a villain who took over her body and used her Quirk against innocent people. Mina couldn't forget the moments she was in his arms during that shockwave, how he held her gently yet firmly, as if he were trying to shield her from a storm, and the tendrils wrapping around her body to free her, how they squeezed her tightly without hurting her. The most unforgettable moment for her was when Izuku's eye met hers and time ceased to exist as those precious seconds before his mask reformed were like an eternity. "Still I am excited that I get to talk to you more before we switch trains!"

"W-w-well I could make for worse company!" Izuku says.

"By the way, where is that hot-headed cousin of yours?"

"Oh Mikumo? He's train surfing to our next stop!" Izuku says.

"What? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes but it is kind of necessary for us to be something of workout maniacs and adrenaline junkies." Izuku says. "The Quirk we share is called Symbiosis…"

"Symbi-what now?"

"Symbiosis! You know how Tokoyami's quirk allows him to create a Living Shadow?" Izuku asks.

"Yeah, via his Dark Shadow Quirk!"

"Well we're able to do something similar, only difference is we made our bonds with microscopic organisms that somehow developed their own quirk!" Izuku says. "Would you like to meet mine?"

"Oh this is gonna be cool!" Mina says, not understanding a word he said but now excited to meet the being that Izuku's quirk bonded him with.

"Alright, just be prepared for something freaky!" Izuku says, concentrating as he offers his hand to her. Mina, looks as she gently takes his hand, both of them blushing, but then Izuku's Symbiote forms in his hand and connects them.

 **Hello, Mina Ashido…**

"Who said that?"

 **I did…** The two of them then appear inside of Mina's head, where they are on the location of the final battle of her favorite movie, Aliens, the Sulaco. She looks around, terrified, but then her foot lands in something sticky.

"Ew!" She says, stepping backwards, only to find the green goo has Midoriya in it. "Midoriya!"

" **Be not afraid, child…"** Toxin's voice reaches to her as the symbiote appears in it's suit form, with it's razor sharp teeth and claws. " **We cannot harm you here."**

"Who are you? And where are we!?" Mina shouts.

" **I am consciousness of Izuku's Symbiotic Hero Suit."** Toxin explains. " **I am sure you can figure out what I am…"**

"Wait…" Mina says, looking around. "You chose this area? Does that mean you are an alien?"

" **Correct!"** Toxin has vanished and walks around her as a hunter green version of the Alien Queen. " **I am an extraterrestrial symbiotic being from another Galaxy, from the Planet Klyntar…"**

"Whoa… An Actual Alien!" Mina says, her terror turning into excitement. "So you said you were a Symbiote?"

" **Correct, Izuku's quirk, Symbiosis, made it easier for me to bond with him, as it allowed me to bond with him on a cellular level; we are now one, and we benefit from each other greatly. Izuku gains access to all my "Quirks" while his Quirk allows me to obtain both sanctuary and sustenance from his hormones and proteins."** Toxin explains. " **Please do not hate Izuku for hiding this, but if somebody were to discover me, and somehow managed to remove me from him, especially a villain, I would be forced to bond with them, causing my sense of honor and justice to vanish, turning me into a bloodthirsty monster."**

"I see! Don't worry, Toxin, I'll keep your secret safe!" Mina says, "Not every day a girl gets to meet a real alien!"

" **Speak for yourself, based on what Izuku has shown me, the stereotypical alien look fits you! No offense intended!"**

"None taken!" Mina says, smiling, and the group is snapped back into reality just a minute before they pull into the station. "Man that was a rush!" She smiles at Izuku, "You took a big risk revealing that to me!"

"I-I know…!" Izuku says, "But despite everything, I have a feeling that I can trust you with this secret!"

"So does Mikumo have this kind of creature too?"

"Yes, his is called Virus!"

"Virus?" Mina asks.

 **Do not underestimate a Klyntar due to their name alone. Even the weakest of us, when bonded to a powerful enough host, becomes equivalent to your worst nightmares…!**

"Wait did I just-?" she then looks down and blushes with a slight look on her face. "My so bold…!"

"Huh?" Izuku asks, looking down and letting go quickly, Toxin detaching. "S-sorry about that!"

"Hey it's okay!" Mina says.

 **My apologies but I just wanted to play with you both for a moment, and Mina, if you wish, i can contact my people's hivemind to see if they can send you a Symbiote as well!**

"Can't you create one from yourself?"

 **That would be ill advised, a Klyntar who spawns outside of the conditions of our homeworld runs the risk of said spawn becoming corrupted. That had happened to me as well, until my Grandfather had me sealed in an egg to receive treatment for my corruption.**

"Huh?" Izuku asks. "But I thought…"

 **That I was born from that egg? No, it was actually both my purification chamber and my transportation from the Andromeda Galaxy. We Klyntar normally don't hatch from eggs. Without a host, we're practically genderless in all sense of the words. Normally, our bodies generate "seeds" that we can shed from our bodies that become full fledged Klyntar once they bond with a host. However, when we obtain a host, we take on the traits of their gender, and modify our "genetic" structure to compensate and amplify their "Quirks". However, when two Klyntar, one that recently bonded with a male, and one that recently bonded with a female, come together, they amalgamate, and in doing so, are capable of producing eggs that carry Purebred Symbiotes, in which they can be raised in any environment and need not fear becoming corrupt until they bond with a host.**

"I see…! Still, how are you going to get a Symbiote from Klyntar to all the way over here?"

 **The Agents of the Cosmos, an army of noble and honorable extraterrestrial warriors whom our people have bonded to, can transport one of our own to meet with you in secret and pass on a Symbiote to you. However, I must warn you that, like all of us, we have a dark past that we wish to expunge, and with that dark past comes a power known as Emotional Empowerment, in which your body will become stronger due to powerful emotions. However you will be tempted to utilize your negative ones more often than not, and doing so will corrupt both you and your partner.**

"Thank you for the warning, Toxin!" Mina says, noticing they are pulling into the station. "Welp I'd best get going…! See you guys later!" She then rushes home, smiling about today's events, still trying to sort through all the information in her head. 'Despite having a huge bombshell dropped on me, I think today was pretty good!' She looks to see Izuku and Mikumo meet up, and then thinks about both of them have Symbiotes, and she begins to wonder what it would be like to have a partner like that. She enters her train and begins making her way home, to which she thinks about having someone like Toxin as a partner, but then again, what are the chances of something like that happening?

No sooner did the thought exit her mind, there is an explosion nearby, the young woman stunned, but something in her forces her legs to start moving, the young woman locating the source of the explosion her eyes seeing a pink and purple amorphous creature that looks like Toxin in its liquid form shielding innocent people from a Villain's attacks. "HAHAHAHA! You can't beat me, you puddle of sludge!" The creature doesn't speak but it's white eyes make it obvious it is angry, glaring at the villain as the young woman rushes over.

"Hey! Over here!" Mina says, rushing to the civilians and funneling them away. The creature looks at her and in its core, it senses something about her. Mina gets the people away, the creature moving towards her, it's menacing eyes having a softer feel to it. The young girl turns her black and gold eyes to reveal a woman in an odd military uniform, and in the back of her mind, Ashido can sense what the person is, and the symbol upon the shoulder patch is emblazoned into her mind. "You need a new partner to survive, don't you…?" The creature nods, and gently reaches out one of it's tendrils to her. "Alright… Let's go…!" She grabs it, and the creature begins to bond with her.

 **Thank you…**

The next day, in UA, as the students get through their second day of school, everyone is wondering who their Heroics Teacher might be, and who should arrive but All Might, who smiles as he looks at the students. He has everyone change into their hero costumes, however, in the locker room, Mina looks at her Hero suit and smiles. 'Hey do you think you can copy my acid proof suit?'

 **I am bonded to you now, at least until the Agents come to collect me, so I believe I can copy the qualities of your costume until then.**

'Thanks! And don't worry, we'll get you home! Hero's promise!' Mina says. 'Still it's a wonder how you Symbiotes can change your hosts like that…!'

 **I know it seems strange, but we Klyntar have to have a host to defend ourselves, and it requires a very careful balance of traits to draw out our greatest abilities whilst resisting our primordial traits.**

'I understand… Still, I will keep an eye on you until your friends come to bring you home, and hopefully you can put in a good word for me to get a partner of my own!'

 **I believe that can be arranged… So… Do we have a deal?**

'Of course!' Mina thinks, smiling.

 **Perfect…! Oh I had forgotten to give you my name the last time we spoke… My name is...**

Author's Note: And that is a wrap on this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this and the little surprise I put into this one. To be honest I had not intended to have Mina learn of Toxin so soon, but after what I had went through with Cy Man's review, I had decided to accelerate things a little bit. And I want to know if you can guess which Symbiote bonded with Mina based on Color description alone. The First Five who can guess who it is correctly the will earn not only bragging rights, but... Lets just say that the prize involves them having an Agent of the Cosmos Oc coming to pick up Mina's Temporary Partner in a few chapters, as well as suggest a name for Mina's Partner later on in the story^^

Anyway, as I had said earlier guys I'm going to be taking a few weeks off in order to deal with my situation at work and to recuperate from the review that Cy Man had given me, as well get ready to make the MikuPairing Chapter I had promised you guys. So I hope you can all forgive me but that bad review, as well as its sender, had really put me in a dark place right now. I'm not going to do anything crazy, but right now I need to clear my head and refocus myself. I sincerely apologize and I hope you can all forgive me for disappearing like this, but I honestly need the time to deal with all the excrement that is going on in my life. Anyway, I'll catch you on the Flip Side! WEB SWING!


	4. Ranavirus Part 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone, its been quite a while since I last uploaded and I am sorry for taking so long, but as I had said before, I had wanted to get this chapter just right and not rush straight through it after the fiasco I had with that bad review. So please forgive me for being late on the upload, but I truly hope that this chapter, the Pairing Chapter that I had promised, is here. And the winners from the results were... MIKUTSUYU! And so in order to celebrate this pairing, I officially dub it Ranavirus! For those who don't know Ranaviruses are viruses that attack Reptiles and Amphibians (And before you bring up Tsuyu's middle school friend being a snake woman, the idea for Mikumo and Tsuyu being in the relationship is still up for consideration). Oh and I'm also trying to work out a Side Project that I will work between Viral Toxin Chapters, and it will be a fanfic where Mikumo replaces Izuku and the original version of All Might, Valiant, will be taking All Might's place. What i want from you guys is to go to my profile, in which I will put up a poll that will end on Christmas Eve, to decide what I should do for Mikumo's Quirk, as I have 3 great ideas for it. Anyway thats enough of my rambling, here is Chapter 4 Ranavirus Part 1! WEB SWING!

Chapter 4: Ranavirus Part 1

As everyone gathers on the training field for their first Hero Course Class, Mikumo is trying to calm himself down and analyze everyone's costumes, only for somebody to tap his shoulder. "Mikumo-chan!"

"Huh?" Mikumo jumps a bit and turns to Tsuyu, "Oh Tsuyu, it's you! Please don't scare me like that!" Mikumo says, breathing a sigh of relief. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering what was going on with you and Uraraka, you seem rather nervous around her!" Tsuyu explains. "Do you have a crush on her?"

"N-no! Not really…" Mikumo says, "To be honest I don't know why I get so flustered around her, it's almost like something about her seems to set me in those kind of fits."

"Really?" Tsuyu asks, "Well you seem rather normal around me, are you sure it's not anything else?"

"I am sure!" Mikumo says, then notices her costume, "On another topic, I think you look kinda cute in that suit!" He notices the frog theme going with her suit, smiling big as he walks around and looks at her. "High performance flippers with suction pads I believe, same on your gloves…"

"Could you stop that? It's kinda creepy…! Gero..." Tsuyu says.

"S-sorry about that!" Mikumo says, "Geez, I can be as bad as Izuku when it comes to costumes and him with quirks…" The young man is chuckling a bit nervously, but as he scratches the back of his head, Tsuyu decides to check out his costume a bit as well, which appears to be a skin-tight jumpsuit with the image of Biohazard Symbol on his chest, whilst wearing a reinforced leather coat, a cravat round his neck, with a highly decorative belt around his waist that has studs, a buckle shaped like a biohazard symbol, thick reinforced leather boots with heavy straps, and finally, a full face mask that has two large white eye lenses that have an almost glass-like luster to them. Unlike Izuku's which has a hunter green and white coloring to them, Mikumo's crimson red with navy blue highlights, thanks to Virus revealing his true colors, literally. Tsuyu smiles as she looks at him, a single sentence crossing her mind.

'He looks kinda cool, but then again…' She looks to see Mikumo's muscles being present through the suit. 'It leaves nothing to the imagination…!' She blushes a bit and turns her head away, 'Calm down, Froppy, now's not the time to get flustered!'

"Alright everyone! Today for our first Hero Training Class, we'll be performing an Indoor Mock Battle of Heroes vs Villains!" All Might says, "Now the goal of this little exercise is that those assigned the Villain Title will be guarding a Mock Explosive inside their designated "hideout" the Hero Team will wait 5 minutes so the Villain Team can find their payload and get into position before storming the hideout after them. If the villains or the payload are captured, the heroes win, but if the villains can keep them busy for a full 15 minutes or capture the Heroes, the Villains win!" He then brings out a raffle box. "Alright, now everyone stepforward and draw a letter, whoever matches you, you're teamed with them!"

"Are we really using this to decide out teams!?" Tenya asks, shocked

"Just think of it this way, Iida-kun!" Izuku says, "Pros often don't get a choice in who their partners are in many situations, and are sometimes forced to work with those they don't know! We could use this to simulate those situations!"

"Ah, I see, always thinking two steps ahead! My apologies, All Might-sensei!" Tenya says, bowing.

"Alright then, everyone, draw your lots and meet up with your partners!" All Might calls out, in which everyone goes and draws their lots, with Mikumo drawing Team H as his team, and he looks around for his partner, who just so happens to be Tsuyu Asui, the two walk over to each other and as everyone looks for their group, Mikumo smiles as he creates a tendril and sits in meditation.

"I hope we get a decent pair of opponents, honestly, if this turns out to be easier than the Entrance Exams, I'm out of here!" Mikumo says

"You really shouldn't say things like that, Mikumo-chan, you really could get yourself in trouble!"

"I know, I know… I'm honestly excited, but honestly…" He looks to Mina Ashido, "Something about her is putting me on edge…"

"Ashido? Why her?"

"I honestly don't know, something about that suit of hers feels kind of familiar, and not in a good way..." Mikumo says, looking at Mina with an edge in his voice. 'Virus, is that what I think I it is?'

 _It certainly is, I had sensed her in the city sometime yesterday, her partner died in combat and it seems she's found a temporary host until the Agents come to retrieve her!_

'Is she a benevolent or malevolent?'

 _Benevolent, until her host starts getting frustrated or angry. She is one of the 5 symbiotes my grandfather was forced to spawn when he was here on Earth during a time in his life that he called Perversion of Life._ Virus explains _Still you should be cautious about this one. Unknowingly or not, she is a perfect match for that girl, as from what I know, her Quirk generates Acid, and that one specializes utilizing and rebounding chemical based attacks._

'Noted… Thanks Virus, you're getting a treat when we go home today!'

"Mikumo-chan?" Tsuyu asks.

"Huh?"

"We got selected to go up against Team C, which is Jirou and Todoroki!" Tsuyu says.

"Heroes or Villains?" Mikumo asks, frantic.

"We're the Villains…!"

" _Fuck…_ " Both Mikumo and Virus say at the same time.

"Gero?"

"Oh nothing! I guess we should go then!" Mikumo says, Tsuyu showing them the way to their "hideout" and as they enter the building, they take time to find the Bomb. "So Tsuyu, can you tell me about your Quirk?"

"Of course, I can jump fairly long distances, I have a tongue that can stretch about 20 meters, I can stick to almost any surface, I can eat things and eject them from my stomach later, I have a camouflage ability that I'm still having trouble figuring out, and I can secrete a toxic mucus, though all it does is hurt a lot." Tsuyu explains. "Why do you ask?"

"My Quirk is… Symbiosis… My body is the breeding and evolutionary stage of Phage Viruses. However, over the past five years, they have evolved beyond that of viruses, and have become something of a Symbiotic being with an sentience and intelligence of its own." Mikumo explains, "However, thanks to it, I can generate an amorphous suit that is hard, tough and strong, but it has two serious weaknesses…" He looks at his suit, "It's able to be destabilized by powerful sound waves and extreme heat…"

"So what happens if your suit gets hit with these kind of attacks?"

"Pure and undiluted agony…" Mikumo explains "For not only me, but my Phages as well, as they are linked to me on cellular level…"

"So this is pretty much the worst case scenario for you huh?" Tsuyu asks. "So we're going to need to play smart against Jirou and Todoroki…"

"Exactly, and I'm not liking my chances… Fortunately, my viruses are linked to my cells symbiotically, so even if they destroy my suit, i can generate a new one once I've recovered my strength." Tsuyu looks at him and then looks down, thinking.

"I might have an idea, it's a bit crazy but it just might work!"

"What is it?"

As the two discuss their plan, Todoroki and Jirou make their way to the building, both of them walking in silence. As they enter, Todoroki looks around and signal's Jirou to follow him, the young woman looking at him as she stabs one of her earphone jacks into the wall and listens. "Found them, and I think I've found the bomb, too!"

"Where are they?" Todoroki asks.

"They seem to be moving quickly on the second floor, and one of them is…" She then rushes to Shoto and pushes him away. "Right above us!" The roof explodes as spiked tendrils burst through the ceiling and try to pin them down.

"How unmanly!" Kirishima says, glaring at the scream, "Using a sneak attack like that!"

"Miku-kun has to…" Izuku says, stepping forward.

"What do you mean, Midoriya-kun?" Tenya asks.

"The battle suits Mikumo and I wear are linked to nervous system, and we've always had a shared weakness to loud noises and extreme heat. He is probably using his tendrils at their maximum length to attack from a distance." Izuku says. "Knowing him, he already knows a bit about Todoroki and Jirou's Quirks, and for him to attack from a distance is against his Modus Operandi."

"Meaning?" Kaminari asks.

"He's saying that Mikumo is breaking his own code of conduct, knowing he is likely in an overwhelming disadvantage when he considers what their quirks can do." Tokoyami explains. "He's trying to end this fight quickly before they can build up an effective counter attack."

"Then what about Asui?" Ochako asks, seeing Tsuyu reaching into a bag Mikumo had given her and placing red and blue globs of goo in places around the building. "It looks like she's placing something down. Could Akatani be acting as a distraction?"

"Possibly! But it's a very risky move since he's the most powerful player on their team…" Yaoyorozu says. "However, it was possible that Asui's plan could be to set up a situation where they can likely win with Mikumo rampaging to keep the two busy!" Everyone watches the screen as Jirou connects her Jack into one of her boots, Mikumo making a hasty retreat, only for his leg to get caught in it. Although there is no audio on the screen, Izuku, and from the very back Mina, grab their heads in agony, the psychic connection the Symbiote's have spreading the pain across them. "Midoriya!"

"I'm fine, but as I said, our suits are linked with our biology, and have the same manufacturer, so they are meant to work as a team. I can feel whatever pain Mikumo is feeling, but on a lesser scale." Izuku collapses and holds his right leg, to which Mikumo lies on the ground on the floor above, holding his leg as the suit reforms.

"Jirou is going to regret that!" Mikumo says, his mask making a terrifying grin as his anger begins to boil, revealing razor sharp teeth.

 _Yes… Show her the true meaning of pain… Let's give her a nice taste of…_ Virus begins, feeling their darker impulses enter their mind, _A Viral Infection!_ The two let out a blood curdling roar, to which Jirou holds her ears while Shoto gets ready to fight, however, Tsuyu places the last glob down and keeps a straight face.

'Alright, the plan is going good so far, now I just need to get back there and back him up!' Tsuyu says, putting a glob over her mouth as it becomes a gas mask with razor sharp teeth on it. 'This is just too weird, though I am grateful that this will keep me safe once these little bubbles pop…' She rushes off as the blobs then start to swell, and makes her way to where Mikumo is, quickly discovering him in the midst of a recover from the Sonic attack. "Mikumo, are you alright?"

"Just fine, your plan worked, I managed to confirm that Jirou does used a Sonic-based fighting style, but she's a range-fighter, which means you'll need to take care of her. I'll focus on Todoroki." Mikumo says, his tendrils telling him the group has left the area. "It seems he is hesitating to use his Flame Generation, which is perfect for me, as my Symbiote isn't affected by the cold he generates."

"So we'll need to seperate them in order to deal with them effectively…"

"Fortunately my little bubbles will burst soon, so now we need to slow them down so they can burst."

"Right! I hope this plan of yours works!"

"What are you talking about? This was your idea!"

"Oh yeah!" Tsuyu says, the two of them rushing off. Tsuyu can't help but notice the mask had changed a bit, the lenses have become more menacing whilst that terrifying maw on it wasn't there before. "Say, Mikumo-chan, is that mask of yours part of your quirk too?"

" _How observant you are young miss! Yes, I am part of his Quirk. My name is Virus, it is a pleasure to meet you!_ " Virus says.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Tsuyu says, to which Mikumo stops and then sends his tendrils down, then pulls up rapidly, having grabbed his quarry.

"I gotcha!" Mikumo says, to which Todoroki starts channeling ice across the tendrils. "Brrrr that's chilly!" He opens the mask via the mouth. "However, only using half of your power is not going to hurt me, pathetic excuse for a hero!" Mikumo slams Todoroki into a wall, shattering the ice on his body all the while sending Shoto into another room. "I don't know why you hold back your flames, but you shouldn't be ashamed of your power, it's yours and yours alone!" Shoto looks at him in shock, "Don't let anyone tell you how to use it, it's yours to command and control as you see fit!"

Shoto looks at the red and blue "villain" in front of him, and his eyes have widened a bit as he looks at Mikumo, who prepares four tendrils to lash out at him. Shoto feels something inside him begin to snap, as a proud and encouraging voice, along with a gentle and soothing one speaks to him. "While it is true that Quirks are usually inherited, but what is important is not the connection to your family, but to your own flesh and blood, and it's your quirk to command and control!" All Might says in his mind.

"You see, Shoto? You aren't a slave of your bloodline, you can become the man you want to be!" Another voice, from that of a woman with pure white hair says, smiling at him, comforting him, whilst Shoto feels heat rising from his scar, and he looks at Mikumo, who stands in front of him, strong and defiant. Shoto places a hand on his scar and sees it bleeding and finds a little injury there, but a smile crosses his face as his blood catches on fire, as does his left side, cauterizing the wound.

"You really are crazy, you know that, Akatani?" Shoto says, "Going out of the way to help your enemy! Aren't you supposed to be a villain?"

"No I'm an Antihero, I break the law to uphold the Law!" Mikumo says, causing All Might to flinch at this declaration, remembering that line from the first time he and Valiant had teamed up. Tsuyu just watches as she sees Mikumo take a stance, then seeing Jirou run up from a nearby flight of stairs, and looks at Mikumo, sending her jacks into her boots.

"Gero!" Tsuyu calls out, sending her tongue at Jirou and knocking her backwards, causing her sonic waves to it the ceiling.

"Ow!" Jirou says, then looks at Tsuyu, who is on the ceiling, looking at Jirou.

"Not going to let you get to him that easily!" Tsuyu says, then checks her watch. '30 seconds left, we have to make these last seconds count!'

"Nice one, Tsuyu!" Mikumo says, rushing to engage Shoto, the screen fading to white. A few moments later, Mikumo is on the ground next to Tsuyu, burns covering his arms and face as he looks to, Tsuyu, who took the full force of Jirou's sonic attacks. It was an utter defeat, but Mikumo can only smile as he begins to lose consciousness.

"The best one in this match was Asui Tsuyu!" All Might says, pointing to the group.

"Gero!?" Tsuyu asks, having regained conscious no more than a minute ago and is caught off guard by the statement.

"Huh? But didn't Todoroki and Jirou win?" Kirishima asks.

"That is certainly true but this is not just a test of teamwork, it is also a base evaluation of your skills to determine a better baseline for future assessments!" All Might explains, "Now can anyone tell me why in had chosen Young Asui as the best of these four?" Yaoyorozu raises her hand, "Yes, Young Yaoyorozu?"

"To be as brief as possible, the reason why Asui is the best of this particular group is due to the fact she came up with a plan that seemed to revolve around keeping their opponents busy whilst she planted those, for the lack of a better term, plastic explosives." Yaoyorozu explains.

"While it was Jirou-san who drew first blood, she had failed to catch up to the Villain Team in time to end the fight quickly." She looks to Jirou, "If she had been smarter, she would've noticed that her Quirk caused Akatani severe pain and would've ended the battle in one fell swoop if she had struck him a second time."

"On the Contrary, Todoroki did little to aid in the battle, and only put in actual effort after Akatani what could be equated to a lecture on heroism and helping him to refocus himself. However, once he had put forth actual effort, it proved to be too much, and now Akatani is currently going to see Recovery Girl to heal from what may cause permanent scarring and nerve damage to Akatani's hands and face."

"As for Akatani, he had followed through with the plan but did the one thing he was not supposed to do and properly goad his enemy into putting in his all whilst there was an explosive in the building, as too much heat could've caused it or those other explosives to erupt and take them all to the grave. There is also the fact that he caused severe damage to the structure, which is something no hero, or even a villain protecting an explosive payload should do, as it could lead to the same explosive end."

"However, Asui had taken the time to speak with Akatani beforehand and had devised a delay tactics strategy with Akatani being the linchpin whilst she placed the explosives." Yaoyorozu explains.

"If I may interject…" Tsuyu says, "Those weren't plastic explosives…"

"Huh?" Yaoyorozu asks.

"They were actually bio-weapons Mikumo constructed from his own body."

"What!?" The students ask.

"It's true, Mikumo's Quirk allows him to generate an armor composed entirely of a virus that is weak against sound and fire, but he can also rip pieces off of his suit to create biological explosives that would've released a cloud of viruses throughout the building that were created to affect anyone within five feet of the building. All it would've done was make Todoroki and Jirou suffer from Dizziness, Drowsiness, and eventually cause them to fall asleep. Mikumo-chan gave me a gas mask made from the material of his suit so I wouldn't be affected once the bombs went off." Tsuyu explains. "The virus would've become ineffective after a few minutes, so it would've been crucial that we delayed them long enough to put them to sleep then tie them up."

"So then why did…?"

"I don't know…" Tsuyu says, looking down. "However, it seems helping Todoroki was more important to him than winning."

"W-Well in any case that is enough for you four, and that was an excellent explanation young Yaoyorozu." All Might explains, "Now Young Asui, please go to check up on Young Akatani and confirm his condition!"

"Yes, sir…" Tsuyu says, leaving after All Might writes her a pass and she goes to where Mikumo is currently located, seeing the young man is lying on a bed, as another person, wearing an orange colored suit is standing near him. "Gero!?" He looks to be dressed in a full body jumpsuit of orange and black, whilst Virus has been separated from Mikumo and is now sitting in a glass beaker with only his head resting out of the top. "Who are you!?"

" _Our apologies, young miss, we didn't expect anyone to be visiting these two so quickly…_ " The suit absorbs into the man's skin, revealing that he is dressed in an odd military uniform with a strange symbol upon it, like that of a white spider gripping onto a black planet. "I am truly sorry for overstepping my boundaries!" He is a man with crimson skin, horns, and a lizard-like face. "I am Rax Tiranoos, I am from the Agents of the Cosmos!"

"I don't think I've heard of your Hero Agency…" Tsuyu says.

"That's because our "Agency" isn't on this planet, I'm from another world…"

"Gero!? You mean like an alien!?" Tsuyu asks, shocked.

"Yes… Anyway, I was passing by in my shuttle when I received a distress signal from Agent Agony, but all I found of her was her suit in a young woman's home, and I tracked Agony here. I am afraid Agony has bonded with one of your fellow students and is merely waiting a return trip home…" Rax explains.

"I see… And is Virus-chan an alien too?"

"Yes, he is from the Planet Klyntar, and is of the race of the same name." Rax explains. "Though I and my partner are proud he has found a partner who is perfectly balanced."

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated to explain, but suffice it to say that if this boy were an imperfect host, it would've driven Virus insane." Rax explains. "And the only way I am able to speak to you right now is because my partner, Phage, is translating for us."

"I understand, so do you want me to help you retrieve your lost ally?" Tsuyu asks.

"I am sure Agony senses us already, however, she is currently pregnant, so it would be dangerous for her to leave her host in this state. For if she were to spawn, then her child would be corrupted…" Rax explains. "However, I am sure you know the host by this image…" Shows her an image of Mina Ashido.

"I do, she's my classmate, I can bring her here if you want…" Tsuyu says.

"If you could, I could take Agony's spawn and place it in a purification chamber until it's ready to bond." Rax explains.

"Alright, I'll be right back!" Tsuyu says, looking to Mikumo, 'Hang in there Mikumo-chan…' Tsuyu quickly makes her way back to the group, praying that Ashido hasn't been called into the next fight.

"And the next two to enter the battles are Team A as Heroes, and Team D, with Team A as the Heroes and Team D as the Villains." All Might calls out.

"Yes!" Mina says.

'Oh no! I'm too late!'

 **This is bad…** Agony speaks with a strained voice.

'Whats wrong, Agony?'

 **I'm going to give birth soon, this is just the worst luck I've had in a while!**

'Shit!'

"Ashido-chan!" Tsuyu says, "The Nurse needs to speak with you! Something about some blood tests from the hospital!"

'Oh thank god!' Mina thinks, "Oh the results are finally in? Thank goodness! I'll be back in a few!" After they are out of the room, Mina walks with Tsuyu to the Nurse's Tent. "Thanks for that, Tsu… I don't think I could've done this test without those results…" She places a hand on her belly.

"I know about your suit, Ashido-chan…" Tsuyu says, "The Agents have come to retrieve it, but we have a more pressing issue… Agony is Pregnant, isn't she?"

"Y-yeah…" Mina says, shocked but calms down. "If she doesn't find a safe place to spawn, we'll end up with an insane bio-weapon on our hands." Tsuyu leads her back to Rax, who is talking with Recovery Girl about the best treatment options. "Hello!"

"So you're Agony's temporary host, you've come at a most opportune time!" He then brings out what appears to be an egg shell. "Reach into here, and let Agony do what she needs to!"

"Yes sir!" Mina says, a bit perturbed but she knows what needs to be done after Toxin's explanation yesterday. She reaches in and as her hand slips past the crack, a dark purple and turquoise droplet of ooze falls inside, to which Rax quickly seals it with Phage's help and nods as he checks it's condition. "Is that…?"

 **My spawn…? Yes… I would like to leave her in your care when the training is done today!**

"In my care?" Mina asks.

 **A deal is a deal, isn't it? You helped me get home, while you get a new Symbiote to act as your suit, those were the terms we struck earlier today!**

"I know, but…" Agony's face flows out with a head of hair upon her.

 **I know we haven't known each other more than a day, but I am grateful to you, Mina Ashido, so please accept this honor I give you.**

"Alright…" Mina says, looking past the egg's shell and sees a pair of cute little eyes looking back at her. "Oh it's so cuuuute!" She is already in love with the little creature as it begins to grow and fill the shell.

"Well now that that is over, I think you should get back to class…" Mikumo says, sitting up as he regains consciousness. "I won't be able to join for the rest of the day, as my nerves still feel like they are on fire, so I'll keep an eye on the little one until you get back, Ashido-san!"

"Call me Mina, Mikumo-kun, and thanks!" She gently hands the egg to the redhead and nods as he lies back down carefully. "Okay, Agony, let's make this first and last fight together one for the history books!"

 **This should be fun!** Mina smiles at her suit and then rushes off, heading back to the group, to which Mikumo smiles at the two of them.

"I think I will stay here and help you watch over the little one until class is over." Tsuyu says, looking to Mikumo. "There are a ton of things that I want to ask you, but I honestly don't know where to begin!"

"Well, how about I tell you a story and you ask questions along the way?" Mikumo asks.

"That sounds okay to me…" Tsuyu says, looking at him.

Mikumo simply smiles at the girl in front of him and then looks to where Mina had rushed off to, 'The Die has been cast, now it's just a matter of waiting for the results on where the faces land.' Mikumo thinks as he thinks of his cousin and Mina together, and he chuckles to himself. 'Good luck, cousin, knowing how hyperactive that girl can be, you're in for one rough life! One filled with laughter, joy, and an awkward amount of energy.'

Author's Note: Okay its finally done! I've gotten chapter 4 up and finally took the first step in my Ranavirus infection^^ And it feel so good^^ Anyway Thank you guys for your patience and for your support of my fanfiction, it truly means a lot to me. I won't be doing any more Viral Toxin chapters until after I get the first chapter of my Side Project out, and that won't happen until after Christmas, when the poll I've set up for you guys to decide on Mikumo's Quirk for this new MHA Side Project. Also the poll will have a selection of Pairings you can choose from, so choose one Quirk and one Pairing, and the two with the most votes by Christmas Eve will win! Remember, One Quirk, and One Pairing, thats the Rule. Anyway I'll see you guys in the Side Project, whose name I will decide when the Poll ends. WEB SWING!


	5. Infectious Update!

Hey you guys this is an update from Traves Medina here! I am glad you guys really like Viral Toxin, and as such I am happy to announce that I shall soon be start preparing the First Chapter of not just one, but two new side projects.

The First Side Project is called Reckless Hero Valiant, a MHA Fanfiction in which Mikumo replaces Izuku in MHA as the main protagonist, and his girl, having been decided by you, shall be Tsuyu Asui! Thank you for everyone who voted on my poll!

My Second Side Project, for all you Naruto Fans out there, shall be my first dive into the Naruto Fandom, however, due to circumstances, I am going to make what happens in the story be a surprise, and I am sure you are all going to love it when I do so^^

I hope you guys like the ideas I have for my side projects please tell me what you think.

On another side note, I shall get to Continuing Viral Toxin Asap, thank you all for your patience, and I'll catch you on the flipside

WEB SWING!/Datteyaro!


	6. I am sorry Everyone

Hello to my dear readers, I know you have been waiting quite a while for the lastest update, and I am truly sorry to say but Viral Toxin has died... However, in its place will be a new and much greater reincarnation of Viral Toxin, My Hero Academia: Life Foundation. Now to keep this as spoiler free as possible, I am going to use the Pairings from Viral Toxin and bond them to the Life Foundation Symbiotes, minus Scream, but here are the pairings for each symbiote:

Riot will go with Izuku Midoriya, as he will still inherit One for All, with Riot aiding in controlling and restraining the Quirk's Power. Riot will take on a form similar to All Might's modern Costume, with the black of Riot's body taking on the form of the hero costume's iconic red markings and white markings.

Agony will be bonded with Mina Ashido, due to the fact that she and Mina both have affinity for acidic chemicals and will possibly amplify her control of her Acid Quirk. Not only that, since Agony has the ability to absorb chemicals, I am also going to have it that Agony can also generate her own acid when Mina is too exhausted to create anymore.

Mikumo Akatani will be bonded with the Phage Symbiote, who specializes in the use of blades, I'm going to make it that Mikumo, is actually a prodigy in the ways of martial arts, with a scant few being Muay Thai, Karate, Juijitsu, Aikido, and Drunken Boxing to name a few, and his quirk is super human regeneration, which stems from his brain, and as long as that organ isn't compromised or destroyed, he can heal from nearly any injury.

Finally, the Lasher Symbiote will be paired with Tsuyu Asui, since she uses her tongue like a whip, she can extend the range of her Frog Quirk with the use of Lasher's tendrils. Add to her own natural abilities, Lasher's own skills will gain a boost as well. Plus, Tsuyu is a Support Type Hero when you get down to it, so using her tendrils along with a reinforced tongue would certainly help her.

As for how the Symbiotes hide, I will be taking a page out of my favorite type of japanese show, Kamen Rider, and have each of the Symbiotes manifest as a "Driver" around their waists, and will look like normal belts when they are in standby, but when our favorite heroes are about to transform, the belts gain the menacing faces of their symbiotes, and then spread around the body. Anyway that is it for me, I am sorry for everyone who loves Viral Toxin but after I had Mina obtain herself a symbiote, I kind of wrote myself into a corner trying to compensate. So I hope you all like the new fanfic I am going to put up, and hopefully it as good as Viral Toxin. I'll try to get the first chapter up on my day off, thank you for your support everyone, you're awesome, and I hope you continue to support me.


End file.
